


Blur

by louandhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Crying, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal(kind off), Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Personality Disorder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Sappy, Sobbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Struggling, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Subspace, Teasing, Therapy, Vibrators, ball-gags, basically filled with filth, enjoy anyways dear readers, handjobs, lirry friendship, ohmygod im a sinner why did i write this???, zanouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was kidnapped by a psycho named Louis. Louis regrets kidnapping Harry(but not so much).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Everything felt like a blur when it happened.

Harry was walking home, a little bit tipsy from the bar he had forgotten the name of when he was suddenly being pinned to a wall in an alley. Someone was attaching their mouth to his lips, kissing him messily while shoving their tongue inside his mouth. Harry moaned involuntarily, enjoying the slight pleasure. But a part of his self conscious told him to snap out of it because some stranger was grinding on him.

He put his hands on the stranger's chest and pushed them slightly. "S, stop-" Harry tried to say, but suddenly the stranger grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Ssh." He said. Harry paused and took a minute to focus on the stranger's figure. He was shorter than Harry but definitely stronger since he was practically manhandling him at the moment. Or maybe it's just the alcohol?

He has brown feathered hair that was styled into a quiff. He was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans which has rips on the knee parts. But what caught Harry's attention the most was the stranger's eyes which were so, so blue with the moonlight reflecting them.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when the man started to bite, nip and licking his neck. He felt pain and pleasure at the same time. He almost wanted this, but he felt fear when he looked at the stranger's cold eyes. "N, no. Stop-" Harry's words were cut off again when he felt a hand on his mouth stopping him from talking.

"C'mon curly, be a good boy for me." the stranger said. Harry was definitely scared now. He breathe hard through his nose and tried to speak again but what came out were only muffled words. The stranger then removed his hand from Harry's lips and attached their mouths together again. He used his now free hand to cup Harry's groin and Harry unconsciously bucked his hips forward.

Being off guard, Harry didn't notice the hand leave his groin. The stranger reached something in his pocket jeans and pulled out a rag. He then removed his lips from Harry's and quickly replaced them with the rag. Harry opened his eyes wide, fully understanding what was the rag for as he struggle to get the hand pining his hands off of him. He tried not to breathe, but the stranger seems to know what he's doing as he got closer to Harry again and bit his neck. Harry gasps and breathe in the chemical which was spread out in the rag. He suddenly became dizzy, making his vision go blurry and his knees weak.

"Sleep now, darling. I'm going to take you to a _very_ nice place." were the words he had heard before he was completely blacked out.

* * *

 

When Harry woke up, it was very dark. He tried to blink but he couldn't, and it was then when he noticed his eyes were blindfolded. He tried to move, but his hands and legs were tied up to what he would assume was a bed, seeing as his back was actually comfortable. He noticed the position he's in was spread eagle. He squirmed at the sudden cold air that made him shiver. He was definitely naked. The thought of someone had stripped his clothes off of him when he was unconscious and vulnerable made him sick to his stomach.

He thought that his mouth would've been gagged but he found out that he can actually talk freely. Maybe...

"Is, is anyone there?" He waited a couple seconds until he heard a familiar voice. "I see you've woken up, curly." A _very_ familiar voice which wasn't really shocking since the memories suddenly came rushing back to him.

"We, where am I? Why've you taken me here? What are you planning to do to me?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"My, you ask a lot of questions, curly." Harry suspects the stranger was pacing slowly since he can hear the steps of his feet on the wooden floor. "But don't worry, I can answer all of them."

The steps stopped. "You, my dear, are in place no one will find." Harry gulped. That means it'll be hard when he tries to escape. _If_ he can escape. "I've taken you here, denying the fact that you didn't want to, means I've kidnapped you."

Oh god. The stranger pointed out his finger and slide it down Harry's stomach, making him squirm. "And I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you."

Suddenly, there were hands everywhere his body. His nipples were first, them being flicked and tweaked making him arched his back and moaned. "Ngh, stop..." Harry pleaded, as he felt a mouth sucking on his left nipple while the right one was still being flicked. After the stranger sucked his nipple, he went on to the other one, biting and licking it.

"Stop. Stop it, please!" Harry panted hard. He tried to move his hands, but he remembered they were being tied up. "Are you sure you want me to stop? It's like what you are saying doesn't match your body." Harry then realised what the stranger was talking about. While being teased, he doesn't even realised that he was now half hard. How could he be hard because of a stranger. A kidnapper no less?!

"I, I-" "Ssh." The stranger keeps licking the curly haired boy's body, making him squirming and trembling beneath him. He keeps licking down, and down until he reaches Harry's dick. He grabbed his dick and started to pump furiously. Harry groaned and bucked his hips up, but he was quickly held down by a hand. The stranger became silent as there's only the sound of Harry's moaning now while he was still pumping his dick. Harry was close. He was going to come because of a kidnapper and he was that desperate when he decided he didn't care.

Harry was that close to coming when suddenly he felt pressure on the base of his dick. He knew what the pressure was. It was a cockring. "No!" Harry started trashing on the bed as the stranger began chuckling. "I said _I'm_ going to have so much fun. Not you, handsome." He smirked.

"Please" Harry whispered while he felt his eyes sting. "Just for a little while, babe." The stranger then thumbed Harry's slit while sucking his balls, making Harry scream and trashing more. "Ah! Nghh!" The stranger grinned. "God, I love your voice."

Harry seemed to ignore the compliment as he keeps chanting, "please, please, please, I need to come!"

The stranger then started sucking Harry's cock, his cheeks hollowed as he deep-throat him. Harry screamed once again.

"Please!"

"Hmm?" The vibration made Harry moaned once more.

"Please, I'll do anything! Take it off please, I need to come. Please!!"

The stranger's mouth leave Harry's cock with a pop and he said, "What's your name, babe?"

"H, Harry..." He answered while panting heavily. "Well, young Harold." He grabbed Harry's cock tightly. "Ngh!"

"Will you be screaming my name when you come if I take the cockring off?" "Yes! YES!"

The stranger licked his lips. "Well, my name is Louis. Get ready now." Harry nodded frantically, and suddenly the cockring went off of him.

"OH. Oh god, LOUIS!" He screamed loudly, making the stranger, Louis, come on his pants while seeing the younger boy trembling as he came. "Shit, Haz." "Oh god. Oh fuck, oh god." Harry said as he slowly come out of his high. He can feel his wrists and legs are raw as he was struggling before. He thought it was over, until he felt what feels like lubricant on his now soften and sensitive dick.

"Wha-" his eyes went wide as he felt a hand spread out an amount of lube on his dick while stroking it slowly. "It's not over yet, handsome."

"Ngh... What... *pant* ...are you... *pant* ...doing? *pant*" Harry was still shaking. He was sensitive and his dick 'hurt'.

"Wanna jerk you off, love. Wanna see how many times you can cum until I let you sleep tonight." Louis smirked.

"No, I-" Harry felt his eyes damp as he began trembling once more. "I can't. I-"

But Louis wasn't listening. He keeps pumping Harry's dick, and after a few seconds, he was coming again. Harry shut his eyes and cursed, "shit."

"Nice, Harry." Before Harry's dick even go down this time, he keeps pumping it. Now Harry was most definitely over-sensitive. He was making out 'uh-uh-uh's' without even realising it. His legs keep twitching and he felt the blindfold became wet because of his tears.

Louis kept spreading lube on his dick and he doesn't stop pumping. He also became hard again. He put his thumb onto Harry's slit as Harry cried out and come again for the third time that night. Yet again, Louis doesn't stop pumping and stroking. Harry's eyes became blurry and his mind became fuzzy as he let out the 'uh-uh-uh's while Louis keeps pumping him.

"Lou, Louis." He didn't answer. "Louis, please stop. I ca, I can't-"

"Why? you were so keen on coming before, Haz." He keeps pumping.

"I, uh- I ca, uh- please, I- uh, I can't!" Harry gasps as Louis removed his hand and starts grinding on Harry, hard. Harry cried out and shaking his head side to side. Harry sobs and chokes hardly before he cried out because of the intense pain. He was over-sensitive and he was sure he was going to come dry this time.

And true to his thoughts, he did came dry, while Louis came hard in his pants again. "Fuck, Harry." Harry gasped and twitched. He couldn't handle any more of it as he came for the fourth time and blacked out for the second time that night.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Harry wakes up he felt vibration. He cursed Louis when he sees that he was on the same position as last night and this time, he was gagged with a ball gag and the cockring was back on.
> 
> "Good morning sweet pea." He turned to Look at Louis who is currently naked. His tan skin makes him even more gorgeous, but Harry shook his head and thinking that this man is a pshyco that had kidnapped him and has been torturing him. His can see that his kidnapper's cock was hard and he had a smile full of lust on his face. What the hell is he planning now?

The next time Harry wakes up he felt vibration. His eyes went wide and he didn't even notice he can now see because of the pleasure. He cursed Louis when he sees that he was on the same position as last night and this time, he was gagged with a ball gag and the cockring was back on.

"Good morning sweet pea." He turned to Look at Louis who is currently naked. His tan skin makes him even more gorgeous, but Harry shook his head and thinking that this man is a psycho that had kidnapped him and has been torturing him. His can see that his kidnapper's cock was hard and he had a smile full of lust on his face. What the hell is he planning now?

"Mmmmm." Harry's words were muffled. He tried to move but the ropes pining him to the bed were as tight as last night. He was sore and he could feel the sensitivity from last night before he passed out rushing back to him.

The smile on Louis' face didn't leave him as he pushed a button on a remote. Harry felt the vibrating getting bigger making him moan and arched his back. His breathing became heavy. Before he knew it, Louis was straddling his waist. He put his fingers to Harry's nipples and starts tweaking and rolling them. Harry arched his back again and he lolled his head side to side while breathing heavily.

He moaned loudly, looking at Louis with pleading eyes but Louis ignored him. He keeps teasing Harry by playing with his nipples, roaming his hand all over his body and biting everywhere in his skin. He didn't stop. He continues to tease him for about an hour and by that time, Harry was already a shaking, writhing mess.

Louis decided to leave Harry's nipples alone after sucking and biting it until they're raw. After that, he silently kiss Harry lower, and lower until he reached the bottom of Harry's cock. Harry was watching Louis while breathing heavily through his nose. Louis glanced back at Harry, giving him a smirk before he kissed the tip of Harry's hard on. That movement made Harry screamed through his gag and he didn't stop screaming when Louis started licking Harry's slit.

"Mmmn! Mmmm!!" His protests were futile as Louis kept licking and sucking him. Louis' hand was massaging his balls while the other was keeping Harry's hip from bucking up. Harry shook his head from side to side begging Louis to stop which Louis decided to ignore again. After 'another' hour of teasing, Harry's face was wet with tears and Louis decided to stop touching Harry's dick.

"Oh, dear Haz. You're a wreck already and we haven't even started yet." Harry was going to pass out, but when he saw Louis lubing up his own hard-on, Harry's eyes went wide. Before he knew what's happening, he felt massive pain and pleasure thrusting up inside him. He felt the pain being doubled because he was being fucked with a vibrator and a cock. He screamed through his gag again which he thought was impossible because he was screaming for two hours straight just now.

Louis keeps thrusting, and when he found Harry's prostate he didn't stop or even slow down. By now, Harry was a sobbing mess. He was shaking, trembling, twitching. All he could do right now is give up and just take all Louis is giving to him.

Only five minutes of thrusting and Louis already came hard inside of him. He let out an 'ah' before he pulled the cockring off of Harry's purple dick. Feeling the slight but massive movement, Harry automatically screamed and reached his climax. He came hard, shooting ribbons of white liquid all over his and Louis' chest. He heard Louis saying, " _you_ are by far my favourite toy, Haz."

And Harry sees black.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not gonna have your release, Lou. You're going to struggle and move until you pass out. And when you're awake, you'll wake up hard again, and you'll start struggling for hours until you get tired and pass out again. It'll go on, and on, and on, and no one will come and save you from this torture. You're going to feel pain and pleasure without you'll sweet release, ever. Do you hear me?"

When Harry wakes up for the... actually, he didn't know how many times he has woken up because he has passed out too much in twenty-four hours. He felt sore on his back, his dick and ass were sensitive, his nipples were raw, and his arms and ankles were burning.

He was shocked, though, to find that nothing was pining him to the bed. No ropes around his arms or ankles, no gags, no blindfolds. There're no vibrators or cockrings either. He looks around and this is definitely the room where he was held captive.

There were no signs of Louis, but he did hear there was water running on the other side of the room. Suddenly it clicked to him that this was the only change for him to escape. But how?

He stepped on the floor quietly and started frantically searching for some kind of weapon. It was hard, seeing the room was small; there were only a bed with a bedside table, a TV with a couch in front of it. He sees that there were no windows. There are two doors, he figured the other was the bathroom and the other was locked and because he didn't see any keys, he definitely can't get out. He was still naked anyway so he can't escape, seeing people wouldn't actually believe he was kidnapped when he tells them that while being naked.

He started searching again, then he thanked god when he found a black duffle bag on the floor beside the bedside table. After he opened it he gasped when he found more ropes, a handcuff, a ball-gag, sleeves, a tie, rags, clothes, a blindfold, a white tape and black tape, two bottles of flavoured lube, nipple clamps, a bottle of whipped cream, cockrings, two vibrators, a collar, candles and matches and _more_! Oh my god, Harry was kidnapped by a psycho.

He shivered at the thought of what Louis was planning to do to him next. He had to escape. 'Now'. After seeing a bottle of chloroform, he quickly grabs it. He thought of knocking Louis unconscious, but he doesn't think he could leave Louis alone after what he's done.

* * *

 

After Louis finished showering he was expecting to find the curly headed boy sleeping quietly. But he was shocked only to find the bed empty.

"Shit!" He quickly walked to the bed while panicking, making him didn't realize there was someone behind him. His eyes went wide when a rag came clamping his mouth shut and he panicked when he realized that it was mixed with chloroform. Trying hard not to breathe in, he grabs the arm seizing him and started clawing on it. He struggled to get free off the arm.

They keep moving around harshly, making Louis' towel around his waist falls down. He was knocked of guard when a hand suddenly reached out to squeeze his cock tightly. He gasped and lets out an involuntary moan. He panicked again when he realized he had breathe in the chemical liquid and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

 

When Louis' body became limp and Harry was sure he had passed out, he then lets go of Louis, making him thumped to the floor with a thud. He was panting heavily and he wasn't sure how he could manage to manhandle the unconscious boy in front of him because Louis was stronger than him. Harry suspects it was the adrenalin.

When his brain started warning him that he hasn't got much time, Harry gathers himself up and started lifting up Louis to the bed. He spreads Louis' naked body, tying each hands to each of the corner of the bed tightly. He did the same with the ankle. This way, Louis can't move off of the bed or even roll to his side. He opened up Louis' mouth, putting a rag inside it and tied another rag around his head, making him unable to speak.

Harry thinks he could get away now, but the back of his mind thought Louis deserves more. So he goes to the duffle bag again and finds something to torture Louis. He picks up the vibrator, lube, cockring and nipple clamps. Harry put the cockring on the base of Louis' length, grateful that it was tight enough so Louis won't be able to come. He was shocked when that movement made Louis moaned. Still, Louis was unconscious.

Harry lubed up his palm and fingers. He took a breath and put the first digit through Louis' hole. That got a reaction out of Louis when his body tensed and he moaned again. Harry continues until he inserts three more fingers before he pushed the vibrator in. Lastly, Harry took the nipple clamps onto Louis' hard nipples. The sharp pain made Louis' eyes open.

He was still disoriented because of the drug. Harry's lust gets the best of him and when he decided to tug the nipple clamps, the pain became intense and Louis started to moan through his gag. His eyes went wide and he went fully awake when he felt a vibrating getting bigger and bigger on his prostate. He starts to breathe heavily while moaning and struggling against the ropes.

"Mmmm" He tried to buckle his hips up, only to be held down by Harry.

"How does it feel, Louis?" He asked.

"Mmh?"

"How does it feel to be pinned down to the bed, helpless?" Harry asked again with dark eyes.

"Mmm, mmmm!!" Louis pleads with muffled sounds coming out of his mouth. Harry gave a low chuckle as he tugged on Louis' nipple clamps while squeezing Louis' cock at the same time. Louis shut his eyes closed and screamed, feeling the pain and pleasure.

Harry smirked evilly, and he wanted revenge. He received it when he keeps pumping Louis' cock, tickling his sides and the bottom of his feet, keeps tugging the nipple clamps, and biting Louis' skin until it's purple. He's getting a reaction out of Louis every time he did something to him.

He's been teasing Louis for more than an hour now, and he wasn't surprise to find Louis' nipples raw and his cock sore, twitching and leaking. Louis wanted his sweet, sweet release but judging from Harry's cold smile, he knew he was having none of that.

By now, the only thing that can be heard inside the room are only Louis' panting, his instinct movement on the sheets and the sound of vibrating. Louis was shocked when Harry gave a last squeeze on Louis' dick before he decided to get up and go to the bathroom.

"Mmmm!" Louis called, but Harry ignored it and shut the door. Louis started to struggle again, but it was no use. The ropes are too tight. Yet he still struggled, trying to find friction. He buckled up to the air only to have the vibrator vibrate against his prostate. He started to cry and shaking his head side to side. He kept moaning and struggling until Harry came out, fully clothed by now with his last clothes before he was kidnapped.

Louis looked at him with shocked and pleading eyes, saying _"_ you're gonna leave me? Oh god, please don't! _"_ Harry smirked and walked to him, reaching for his cock again and started pumping it. Louis moaned and groaned again for the hundred time that day.

"You hid the key to your door on the sink Louis, really? You know what I'm going to do with this?" Louis automatically shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna unlock that door and leave this place. But before I leave, I'm gonna lock the door again, so no one can come in and find you." Louis' eyes went wide.

"You're not gonna have your release, Lou. You're going to struggle and move until you pass out. And when you're awake, you'll wake up hard again, and you'll start struggling for hours until you get tired and pass out again. It'll go on, and on, and on, and no one will come and save you from this torture. You're going to feel pain and pleasure without you'll sweet release, _ever_. Do you hear me?"

By this time Louis' is sobbing, whether it's because of Harry's speech, or because of during him talking, he didn't stop pumping Louis' dick _once_. His body is out of his control now, he was shaking and twitching and his tears aren't stopping.

Finally, Harry let's go of his purple dick. He kissed Louis' cheek and went to the door. Before he went out, he found the remote to the vibrator, though, and turned it to the highest and maximum setting. Louis' body starts shaking uncontrollably as he screamed.

Harry went outside and Louis can hear a 'click' sound, meaning Harry had locked him inside and no one can come in and save him. True to Harry's words, when Louis was dead tired he passed out involuntarily. And when he wakes up hours later, he was back to feeling the pain and pleasure without the release. He keeps passing out and waking up to the torture for days, and slips to 'almost' subspace numerous time. He almost thought that if someone _did_ find him and he could finally come, he would die from subspace. _If_.


	4. Revenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was doing his job for about ten minutes. Harry thought it would be rude of him to not give the man at least a drink, even though he was uninvited. So he went to the kitchen.
> 
> He was so focused on pouring the drink to a glass, he didn't notice a figure sneaking up on him. He gasped when he felt an arm grabbing around his waist and a rag covering his mouth. It didn't take long for Harry's vision to blur, and he heard the words of "Long time no see, babe." before he was completely out.

It has been a month since he had gotten kidnapped, and Harry still remembers the scary feeling.

He remembers how Louis had drugged him, stripped him when he was unconscious, tied him up to the bed, jerking him off and raping him until he came so many times he couldn't count.

But then he thinks, was that really rape? Because when he managed to escape that place Harry couldn't help but feeling that he was so turned on just thinking about it. He even wanked off a few times thinking about how Louis had fucked him while he was helplessly tied to the bed.

He also felt guilty, leaving Louis tied up with no way of coming that day. Harry was no virgin. He could easily get revenge by fucking the shit out of Louis if he wanted to. But he thinks maybe that's what Louis had wanted, so he decided to make Louis pay by leaving him without the release.

God, just by thinking about Louis being tied up and vulnerable made him hard. Harry shook his head and sighed. He had to wank again now.

***

After a good old fashioned wank, Harry decided to just stay home until he has to go to work tonight. Harry works at a bar a few blocks from here as a bartender and thanks to Louis, he almost got fired when he didn't come up to work for two days. He had given up college a few years back and has been living alone in a small apartment. The only good thing about the apartment was the walls were thick, so if other people on the other side of the room was having sex, he wouldn't hear the sound and won't feel so miserable as a single person.

He thought about having a nap when a knock came to the door. When Harry opened the door he sees a man, shorter than him with a hat and was wearing a blue coveralls. His hair was brown and Harry couldn't see his face, but he saw a name tag with the man's picture hung from his pocket. An oval patch on the other pocket said Daniel, same as the id. He had a large canvas tool bag and a clipboard. Harry couldn't help but think this guy looks familiar.

"Hi. I'm here about the toilet?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh. I think you have the wrong apartment."

"1108 Dawnview?"

"That's right, but there's nothing wrong with it."

"Are you sure? We got a service call."

Harry nodded.

"Well, uh, as long as I'm here I can take a look at it. Kind of a courtesy call."

Harry hesitated. The man then rifled through the papers, retrieving a card.

"Free check and 10% for any future work. Good for a year."

Harry hesitated another moment, then stepped back, and said, "Sure."

***

The man was doing his job for about ten minutes. Harry thought it would be rude of him to not give the man at least a drink, even though he was uninvited. So he went to the kitchen.

He was so focused on pouring the drink to a glass, he didn't notice a figure sneaking up on him. He gasped when he felt an arm grabbing around his waist and a rag covering his mouth. It didn't take long for Harry's vision to blur, and he heard the words of "Long time no see, babe." before he was completely out.

***

When Harry woke up, he felt the feeling that wasn't so unfamiliar. This time, though, he felt very uncomfortable so he knew that he wasn't on a bed. He was naked; his hands, knees and ankles were tied with ropes. His arms were tied to his back and the ropes were tied from his chest to his back, covering his arms so he couldn't move them. He noticed that his nipples, dick, and arse area were the only parts that weren't covered by the ropes.

His mouth was gagged by a ball-gag and he was blindfolded. He doesn't know where he was, but he could feel the space around him was narrow because he was sat up and he couldn't stretch his legs.

He was beginning to panic because his worst nightmare could be coming true. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door being opened.

Harry gasped when someone lifted him up, bridal style and put him on the floor again only after a few seconds. The man who placed him then made him lean back on the wall. He's glad because he could get out of the narrow place, but he was afraid of what's to come.

He felt the blindfold being loosened and he gasped when he saw a familiar face smirking coldly at him.

"Hello, Hazza." The man, Louis, greeted with a calm yet terrifying tone.

Harry was looking at him with fear on his eyes, making Louis smirk even more. "How are you feeling? Comfortable enough?"

Harry shook his head. "Tut tut, this is the most comfortable you're gonna get, babe. 'Cause I'm not gonna go easy on you."

And without warning, Louis' fingers started pinching and tweaking Harry's nipples. Harry automatically arched his back and throwing his head up, making it bang to the walls. He was squealing and squirming, trying to get away out of Louis' touch, but Louis was having none of that.

"Do you know what you've put me through, Harry?" He said while still torturing Harry's hardened nipples. "I had to suffer for a long time when you left me. I keep passing out and had to be woken up with the same desperate feeling for days. Whenever I wake up, my dick became hard in an instant and I automatically started struggling again without control." Harry kept squirming and breathing heavily, but he heard everything Louis' said.

"Thankfully for a moment God was on my side, and I felt the rope around my left wrist loosened." Louis tweaked Harry's nipples more and pulled it harshly, making Harry squeal.

"I kept tugging on it until I was free, and I never thought I could move so fast when I quickly pulled that damned cockring out of my achingly hard dick. Do you know what happened after that, Haz?" Harry shook his head frantically.

Louis put one of his hand through Harry's hair and pulled it harshly while one hand is still playing with his nipple. "I came 'so' hard, Harry. Harder than I have ever came in my life, and I 'screamed' until my throat 'hurt'. After I was done, I instantly passed out again. And you know what, Harry?" Louis slowly moved his face to Harry's ear. "I'm going to make you feel that ten times worse."

If Harry wasn't scared before, then he is 'definitely scared' now.

***

Harry was laid down on the floor, breathing heavily while squirming out of Louis' touch. But he held him in place.

Louis pulled out nipple clamps from his bag and placed it on Harry's already hardened nipples. Harry squirmed more because of the pain and he keeps trying to get away from Louis when the brown headed man keeps tugging them.

After that, Louis turned Harry over to his stomach making his nipples even more tortured when the nipple clamps hit the floor. Without warning, Louis put one of his finger into Harry's hole. Harry screamed because of the pain and Louis wasn't using lube. Louis ignored Harry's screams and keeps fingering him while holding him down.

After putting four fingers inside, Louis put a vibrator inside Harry's arse, making him moan loudly. Louis smirked.

"Slut" he said, but Harry couldn't focused on what he was saying when Louis put the vibrator against Harry's prostate and kept it there. Next, Louis pulled out a cockring and put it on the base of Harry's dick. Harry hated the cockring before, and he decided from now on he would hate it forever.

Wasting no time, Louis turned the vibrator into the highest setting and Harry instantly started trashing on the ground. It didn't help when he had no choice but to roll away and his clamped nipples were hitting the ground again.

By this time, Harry was full on sobbing and squirming. He begged to Louis with muffled words and heavy breathing while Louis just stands above him, watching him helpless and vulnerable with a cold smirk.

After about ten minutes of trashing on the ground, Louis put his arms around Harry's shoulders and under his knees. "Angh, nghh!" Harry tried to say, but Louis ignored him and placed him inside Harry's small closet.

"Have a good night's sleep, Haz. Hope you're comfortable enough." And without warning, Louis closes the door. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Louis was up to. He was planning to keep Harry in here with a vibrator up his ass and a cockring on, making him feel pleasure and pain at the same time while he couldn't have his release.

Harry has a giant body, and his closet are too small, so his knees were narrowly up against his chest and he couldn't move too much. He can't even banged his body to the door. The only thing he could do was squirm, and it didn't get any better because every time he squirmed, the vibrator will also moved and give him pleasure. He will also feel his nipples hurting again because of the clamps.

He couldn't even struggle. He was paralysed and sore with no way of release, and all he could do was moan and cry.

***

Louis was planning to keep Harry in there for the entire night, making him pay for what he did. He had searched for Harry and learning about him for a month, so he knew that nobody would bother them. But Harry's apartment wasn't exactly big, so he could hear Harry moaning and that didn't help his hardened dick.

So without thinking more, Louis stripped off his clothes and lands himself on Harry's bed. He put his hand around his cock and starts flicking his wrist and rubbing his thumb on his slit. He moaned loudly, but it wasn't as loud as Harry's current moans on the other side of the room.

Louis thought about Harry's sobbing face with a gag on and his trembling, wrecked body while he keeps pumping and moaning. He didn't last long and he came as he cried out Harry's name.

Tired, Louis tried to ignore Harry's constant moans and sobbing as he closed his eyes and sleep. 

***

Harry was woken up suddenly by Louis making him come. He was disoriented and his vision had gone blur for a second when he realized Louis had made him come after he had been tied up all night. When he opened his eyes again, he was still panting from his high. But he can still observe his surroundings. He was spread out on the bed, arms and ankles tied up to each corners of the bed. His nipples were free but he can feel they were sore. His mouth was still gagged, and it was sore also.

Harry noticed that there was still a vibrator up his ass and he couldn't help but moaned. Without so much as a few minutes, Harry was coming again. He clenched his eyes shut and his body shook. He could still feel the vibration, but for a second he noticed Louis standing next to his bed, fully clothed.

"Good morning, babe. I'm going to go out for a bit-" Harry's eyes went wide as he shook his head at Louis. "Now, now. You have to be patient. I'm only going out for a short while. An hour at most." 

"Ngh! Mngghh!" Harry tried to beg, his words muffled and as usual, Louis ignored them. Louis then walked to Harry's closet and pulled out a tie. He went for his bag next and pulled out another vibrator.

"Now, Haz. It'd be boring if you only have one vibrator on you, isn't that right?" Louis asked playfully. Harry shook his head as he started to sob again.

Ignoring Harry's pleas and sobs, Louis put the vibrator against Harry's hard and spurting cock. He took the tie and tied it around Harry's cock. After finishing, he turned the second vibrator on, so Harry is feeling double pleasures inside his arse and on his cock at the same time. Harry tensed as he came again for the third time that day.

Because of the constant comings and sensitivities, Harry's body trembles. He lolled his head side to side and his face were soaked with tears. 

"When I get back, I expect you to come dry, okay Harry?" Louis kissed Harry's cheek and went out the apartment. He shut the door and made sure to lock it two times.

Harry could do nothing but cry and take the intense feeling. Louis was serious when he said he was going to make Harry feel ten times more than what he had felt.

Not another minute, and Harry was already coming for the fourth time. The vibrating inside his arse and on his cock made him very tired and spent. He was wrecked and his body was trembling harshly without his control. His come were pooling on his stomach to the sheets of his bed. He couldn't believe he could make such an amount of sperms come out in just such a short time.

As he comes again for the fifth time, Harry's eyes became blurry. His eyes were red and unfocused, his body was trembling and twitching out of his control, and that's when he was terrified because he was going into subspace involuntarily.


	5. You're evil, but I think I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis pulled away breathlessly as Harry gasped. But he didn't stop there. He went for Harry's neck next and suck a bruise right under his right ear, making Harry groan. He was surprised when Harry decided to throw his head to the side, giving Louis more access.

When Harry woke up again that day, he felt surprisingly comfortable. Yes, his whole body was still sore and sensitive and he felt too tired to even move, but he had woken up without being spread out and tied to the bed. There's not even a gag or a blindfold. No cockrings or vibrators either. He was even more surprised when he noticed he was covered by a blanket.

"Good second morning, Haz." A voice greeted him. His eyes widened when he saw Louis by the door to his bedroom. He instinctively backed away to the headboard of his bed and pulled his blanket to cover his body. He was giving Louis a terrified look and it didn't help when he noticed he was once again naked. He was usually more naked than fully clothed, but seeing as Louis had tortured him a couple of times, he felt vulnerable.

Seeing Harry's submissive look, Louis can't help but strode towards him. He sat on the bed, grabs Harry's face and clashed their lips together. It was anything but passionate. There was teeth clinking, tongues and spits of saliva running down their chins. Harry moaned loudly and put his hands on Louis' chest. He was lost on the sensation for a few seconds, but he reminded himself that a kidnapper was the one kissing him. He snapped himself.

"No!" And without thinking, he slaps Louis across the face. 

Harry was panting heavily as he put his blanket up again to cover his chest. Louis, though, seemed unfazed by the fact that Harry had slapped him. When he turned to face Harry again, he gave him a smirk. Harry realized he made a mistake.

In a blink of an eye, Harry was suddenly underneath Louis, being straddled by him as he started kissing him again. Harry puts his hands on Louis' chest trying to push him off. But because he was weak from coming until he's dry a few hours ago, Louis easily overpowered him. 

"No! Stop-" Harry's screams were futile as Louis grabs his arms and put them above his head, pining them on the bed firmly.

Louis wordlessly put his mouth on Harry's lips. He started licking and trying to open them, but Harry kept them closed. Louis frowned. He then put his other hand on Harry's chest and pinched one of his nipples, making Harry gasped and arched his back. Taking the chance, Louis shoved his tongue to Harry's mouth and started licking and tasting the inside of it.

Both of them were moaning and breathing heavily through their nose. Louis was practically sucking Harry's face off while the straddled boy was twitching and shockingly, responding to Louis' touch.

Louis pulled away breathlessly as Harry gasped. But he didn't stop there. He went for Harry's neck next and suck a bruise right under his right ear, making Harry groan. He was surprised when Harry decided to throw his head to the side, giving Louis more access.

After giving Harry a 'so-called' lovebite, he went to kiss each sides of Harry's jaw. He went lower next to his chest, sucking each of Harry's nipples making him moan and throw his head side to side.

Louis decided to go lower. He lets go of Harry's arms but not before giving him a look that's saying 'keep them there'. He kisses and sucks Harry's chest, stomach and torso. He goes lower and lower until he reaches Harry's dick.

He kissed the head, making Harry groan and buck his hips up but Louis held him down. He started licking the leaking tip and swirling his tongue around it. Harry gasped and clenched his eyes shut. He started screaming when Louis took him into his mouth and started sucking. Louis bobbed his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed. By now, Harry's hands were clutching the sheets and he is still panting heavily. 

As soon as Louis deep-throat him, Harry came hard. He couldn't believe he was coming again after the countless times he had come that day.

Louis reached up to Harry and after Harry had glanced at the gorgeous blue eyes, Louis started kissing him again, with Harry kissing back this time. Harry reached up to Louis and put his arms around Louis' waist as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder, cradling his neck and lifting his head up from the pillows. The curly head boy were clutching Louis' shirt and pulling it. Getting the message, Louis pulled away from Harry and placing his head gently back to the pillows. After that, pulled his shirt off of his neck. Wasting no time, he quickly pulled off his pants and briefs too.

They quickly made out again. It was hot and intense at the same time. It feels like they had already done this a thousand times, and the incident when they had tortured each other didn't even happen.

The two of them were sucking each other's lips; Louis the top of Harry's lips and Harry the bottom of Louis'. They were licking and tasting each other, teeth clinking. 

Both of them were hard and when Louis started grinding down, the two of them gasped at the pleasure. Louis was shocked to find Harry hard again and Harry was even more shocked. Putting that aside, Louis won't waste this moment as he reached out to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube(which he had put there before, of course).

Pulling away from Harry, Louis uncapped the bottle and spread an amount of lube on his palm. He pushed his lubed finger inside Harry's hole, making him wince and whimper. Louis noticed this and started stroking Harry's thigh soothingly. "Sshh. I'll be gentle, I promise." He said while looking at Harry in the eyes.

Harry was looking back at him, eyes glint with a hint of trust. He reminded himself that this is a kidnapper about to fuck him, but Louis' words and voice were gentle. This wasn't the Louis who tortured him. This was another side of Louis whom he thought and hoped he could trust.

After a few seconds, Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Louis smiled kindly and went back to put another finger inside Harry, scissoring him. Thankfully, Harry moaned with pleasure this time. After he put the third finger in, Louis spread some lube around his cock. Carefully and gently, he pushed himself into Harry, making the two of them groaned at the same time.

Louis thrust a few times and when Harry moaned, he knew he had found the boy's prostate. Louis then thrust there firmly but gently and Harry was a writhing mess. He was filled with pleasure and he couldn't believe that this man fucking him was the same man that had made him cry of terror and helplessness just a few hours ago.

"Lou. Louis." He moaned.

Louis grunted, sweat covering his and Harry's body. "Yeah."

"'m not gonna last." Harry panted.

Louis kept thrusting into him. "I know. Me too, Harry. I'm close." 

After he felt his prostate being hit a few more times, Harry was a shaking, moaning mess. Louis reached up to Harry and kissed his mouth again. He grabbed Harry's cock and starts stroking him a few times and not a second later, Harry clenched around Louis making both of them groan at the same time as they come together. Louis collapsed on top of Harry after he came deep inside him. Both of them were panting heavily. 

After a few minutes and coming out of their highs, Louis pulled out of Harry, making Harry wince. Louis noticed the slight movement. Sighing, he placed himself next to Harry. He grabs the boy and took him in his arms. He put the last of his energy to cover the two of them with a blanket and kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry acknowledge the gesture by kissing Louis' chest and putting his arm around his waist. "Not gonna have an evil plan of tying me up while I'm sleeping?" Louis asked, chuckling.

Harry humm'ed lazily. "Not if you don't tie me up either. I've had enough of you making me come for twenty or so times or don't let me come at all." 

The curly headed boy's answer made Louis raise an eyebrow. "At least I didn't leave you for days with a cockring on, you little curly-head devil."

"Yeah, but you got me back 'ten times worse', didn't you?" Harry protested without opening his eyes. "I did feel guilty though, leaving you desperate like that."

Louis hum'ed. "I dunno, I do like the dominant part of you, but I did hate the leaving part."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis with an innocent eyes. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Looking at Harry's innocent face, Louis couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry too." He said as he tightened his hold on Harry. The younger boy then smiled and closed his eyes again.

As Harry felt himself drifting, he heard Louis say. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

The question made Harry shift on Louis' chest comfortably. "I will, if you promise me you'll be here too." He suggested sleepily.

Louis smiled and closed his eyes. "I promise."

"I promise too." Harry said while smiling.

Harry was surprised he could feel this comfortable around a psycho that had kidnapped him. But for a first time in a long time, Harry felt safer than ever. 

As crazy as that sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sprry for bad grammar and if it seemed rushed, because I was in a rush when writing this one. :(  
> Still, enjoy! :DD


	6. My Captive

"Stockholm syndrome, or capture–bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them." 

Harry had read that on the internet and never in a million years did he expect for that to happen to him. He was positive that the phenomenon is happening to him when he woke up this morning, feeling satisfied that he was in Louis' arms.

When he opened his eyes for the third time that day, it was almost dark. Harry still felt weak and vulnerable, but he couldn't help showing a shy smile when Louis stared at him with loving eyes after he had woken up.

"Good morning." Louis greeted with a raspy voice.

"It's not exactly morning, you know." Harry said.

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, but it's still 'good' to me." He said making Harry blush.

After that, Louis slowly reached towards Harry's face and kissed his pouty lips softly. Harry kissed him back, and then they were just tasting each other's mouths lazily.

Harry didn't feel lust from Louis by the way they were kissing, instead he felt softness, feelings, and love. You see, 'this' is when Harry decided that he had Stockholm syndrome towards Louis. He was a victim who was tortured many times before, but now he just doesn't 'care'.

After making out for a solid ten minutes, Louis pulled back and kissed Harry's forehead.

"See? 'Good' morning." Louis smirked and Harry could tell that he enjoyed that when he saw Louis' flushed face.

If Harry wasn't blushing before, then he is definitely blushing now. The only thing he could do to stop Louis from looking at him was hide his face in Louis' neck, so he did just that.

Louis chuckled again and kissed Harry's hair before he gently let go of Harry and got off the bed. Harry whimpered when he lost Louis' touch, and Louis went back to kiss him on the cheek, only for a few seconds before he said, "I'll be back, love." And he went out of the room.

Love. Louis had never called him that before. There was darling, babe, baby and even slut. But he had heard all of them before, when it was all about the sex and torture. Now when he said 'love', Harry felt. Well, 'loved'. It wasn't and unfamiliar feeling, but it was also the feeling that he hasn't been experiencing for 'years'.

Louis came back after fifteen minutes, now with pants on and holding a tray of breakfast. 

"You cook for your victims?" Asked Harry without thinking.

The brown headed boy raised his eyebrow while sitting down in front of the curly headed boy. "You 'were' my victim, Haz. Now, you're just my... captive."

Now Harry was the one raising his eyebrow. "You keep levels with your captive?"

"You see, 'victim' is a word I use for a one-time-shag. But 'captive' is a word for someone I wanna keep with me for a long time." Answered Louis with a smug face.

"Oh." Harry said with a red face. He knew what Louis meant and he's supposed to be reluctant because basically he was being held hostage or something. But he thought nobody would probably look for him. Well, maybe his friend Liam or his boss Tom, but he certainly didn't care right now.

Feeling rather hungry, Louis and Harry ate their food in comfortable silence. As soon as they finished, Louis put the tray back into Harry's kitchen. A few minutes later, Harry was caught off guard when Louis came jumping on his bed and he immediately started sucking his face off.

Harry automatically kissed back and the two instinctively roam their hands all over each other's body. Louis was straddling Harry, but feeling rather confident at that moment, Harry then flipped their position. Now, Harry was the one straddling Louis.

"My turn." Harry said while looking Louis in the eyes.

Louis moaned. "Mmm here comes the dominant part of you." Harry didn't answer as he started sucking Louis' nipples, leaving kisses all over Louis' body and giving him lovebites. He goes lower and lower, and by now Louis is already hard and leaking pre-come. When Harry reached Louis' cock, he kissed the tip making Louis moaned.

He took Louis into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head. While doing that, he grabbed Louis' balls and started massaging it.

"Fuck." Louis moaned and he groaned when he saw Harry sucking him off, his cheeks hollowed.

Harry's tongue licked Louis' slit and Louis moaned again while thrusting up to Harry, gagging him. Harry moaned and the vibration reached to Louis making him groaned in pleasure.

By now Louis was a writhing mess, shaking his head side to side while enjoying the pleasure. He moaned loudly when Harry deep-throated him.

"Shit Haz, 'm close." He said while breathing heavily. Harry moaned again and leave Louis' cock with a 'pop'.

"Wha-" Louis started to say but he was cut off by Harry.

"Wanna ride you." Harry said after kissing Louis on the mouth.

Louis nodded and Harry started opening himself up on Louis' lap. He didn't need too much because he was just fucked by Louis a few hours ago. As soon as he was ready, he grabs Louis' cock and angled it towards his hole.

Harry started lowering himself to Louis' red cock while Louis thrusts up to him. They both throw their heads back and started moaning again. Harry was riding Louis, hands on his broad chest while Louis hands were on each side of Harry's hips.

"Won't last long, Lou." Harry said while panting heavily. Louis only grunted in understanding.

He grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping. Only a few pumps and Harry was coming hard, spilling his liquid all over Louis' stomach. He was clenching and unclenching, making Louis moaned loudly as he came deep inside Harry.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis. They were getting out of their highs and Harry was ready to pass out when Louis said, "Get up, Haz."

"Huh?"

"On your knees. I want to eat you out."

At that statement and the thought of Louis eating him made him hard again, faster than he ever did in his life. He quickly but weakly got up and positioned himself on his hands and knees beside Louis. As soon as he did that, Louis got up also. 

When he positioned himself behind Harry, he started groping Harry's bum and slap them a bit making Harry moan. He spread the cheeks and put his tongue flat on the rims before starting to lick them. As soon as Louis' tongue touched his walls, Harry lets out a scream. The sound of Harry screaming just made Louis even turned on as his tongue started entering Harry's walls and eat his come out of him.

Louis was taking his tongue in and out of Harry, practically fucking him with it while Harry was chanting 'louislouislouis' before he goes down to his elbow. Louis thought he was almost finished as he took one of his hands to grab Harry's once again hard cock and started pumping it, while the other around his own cock.

Harry gasped at the contact and the feeling of sensitivity. He let out a long groan as he came for who-knows-how-much that day. Not long after Harry came and collapsed on the sheets, Louis also came.

He rolled beside Harry and took the curly haired boy in his arms protectively before the two of them drifted off to sleep for the third time that day.


	7. Unanswered question

Louis panicked when he woke up the next morning to find the side of the bed next to him empty. 

He was about to search for the curly haired boy in the kitchen when he heard a sound of lurching in the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door to find Harry gripping the toilet bowl, throwing up the last food he'd eaten the morning before.

Louis quickly kneed down beside Harry to hold his hair back while saying soothing words to him. He was rubbing his back while holding Harry's tense body. As soon as he's finished though, Harry's body became weak and Louis quickly held him up. 

After making sure Harry was done, Louis flushed the toilet and lifted Harry up to his arms. He then placed the sick boy gently on the bed and started looking for medicines. 

While Harry was drinking the medicine with water, Louis decided to make him hot tea. After done drinking all of them, Louis took Harry in his arms. He put a hand on his forehead and cursed. 

"Damn, you're burning up Haz." Louis said while massaging Harry's scalp.

Harry just whined and clutched to Louis more.

"I'm cold, Louis." He said, and Louis grabbed Harry's blanket and covered him with it.

"Do you want to take a hot bath, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "Will you help me?" He asked with an innocent face and puppy eyes. How could he say no to 'that'?

So he kissed Harry's forehead and said, "Of course."

It took almost half an hour for Louis to run Harry a bath, wash his hair and clothed him because basically, Harry's body was limp and Louis had to do most of the work. 

After they finished, Louis placed Harry on the bed again. Now the two of them, fully clothed(with Louis wearing Harry's clothes) were lying on the bed. Harry was complaining he was dizzy so Louis started massaging his head again. 

"Lou?" Harry said in a raspy voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Louis frowned.

"Why are you thanking me, Haz? I'm the one who got you sick."

Harry opened his eyes to look at Louis with a raised eyebrow, clearly demanding for more explanation. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I tied you up all night in an uncomfortable position, and I practically had you naked for twenty-four hours. I also fucked you and made you come for, like, ten times today. No wonder you feel ill." He said with guilt.

Harry turned his head to place it on Louis' chest while Louis tightened his hold around the boy. "Yeah, but I don't exactly care about that right now."

"But Harry-" "Lou stop it, you're gonna make me horny." Harry joked with a hint of seriousness making Louis laughed.

"Okay, okay. But I'm still sorry."

"You don't have to be. You're taking care of me right now, so I'm grateful." He said as he sighed. Louis 'hmm'd'

They laid in a comfortable position and silence. Louis was drifting off when he heard Harry murmuring something.

"Did you say something, love?" He could see that Harry was blushing when he said the word 'love'.

"You said 'love'." 

"Yeah, and...?" Harry giggled.

"You love me." He said with an angelic smile that made Louis' heart melted. That smile didn't last long, though, when Harry sighed.

"It's been a long time since I heard that word." He said, making Louis frowned again.

"Why?" Harry didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Tell me, Haz."

He could see that Harry's eyes were watering and he tightened his hold on him. 

"My mother died in an accident a few years ago." Harry started, his voice wavering. "I had a dad that died because of sickness when I was little. And when my mum died, my step-dad left with another woman."

Louis contemplated before saying, "And your siblings?"

"I have a sister. She got married over a year ago and I haven't seen her since." Harry's statement made Louis frown. Was his sister crazy enough to leave her baby brother alone after their parents were gone?

But Harry seems to be knowing what's on Louis' mind. "No, Lou. It's not what you think. I 'chose' to leave her so she could be happy with her husband."

"But you had to live alone since then"

"Yeah, but I managed. I have work which mean I can pay for my rent and food. I didn't go to college, but I'm still grateful for what I have."

Hearing Harry's statement made Louis' heart melted at the same time as he suddenly felt guilty. Harry is so strong and innocent, but he dares to wreck him, give trauma to the boy and make him sick like this. Louis felt like he wants to bury himself inside a hole and die slowly in there.

Louis was lost in his own thoughts as he didn't hear Harry speaking again to him. He turned to him. "What's that, Haz?"

"I think... I think I'm in love with you, Lou."

And Louis froze.

Here Harry was, being sick and vulnerable in Louis' arms, confessing his love to Louis.

He had 'kidnapped' Harry, and he could not believe after only a few days he just gave himself to Louis. He let him kissed him, took him and fucked him. Harry 'should not' have feelings for kidnappers like him. It was 'wrong'.

Louis was stumped but he managed to gather himself up. "Go to sleep Harry." 

Hearing Louis didn't tell him he loved him back made Harry whining. "You need rest, Harry. Go to sleep." He repeated.

Being weak and tired, Harry gave up and closed his eyes. Louis was comfortable and warm and that made him unable to resist drifting off.

Well, he can hear Louis' answer when he wakes up, right?

He would, actually. If Louis was there when he wakes up. Yet he did wake up, but only to find the next side of the bed cold and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, cause I'm kinda sick. Still, enjoy! :)


	8. Healed, but not healed

It's been two months since Harry had seen Louis.

He was sad, disappointed, 'crushed' when he woke up two months ago to find Louis missing. His bag was gone and the bed felt cold. It's like he was never there and all of that's happened was a dream.

Yet, he could still feel his body was weak and sensitive and there was stinging inside his bum. He thought he was going crazy when he felt sad that the stinging was healing. It's like he wanted to keep the pain to prove that Louis was there once before, on his bed, touching him and kissing every part of his body.

He truly had fallen in love with Louis. He was sure he was. He couldn't accept that Louis had left him. He cried for hours and didn't go to work for days. He even caged himself in his apartment for a week and he didn't eat for days until his friend Liam found him.

As soon as Liam asked him what happened, he collapsed in Liam's arms, sobbing, crying and screaming. He was shaking and clawing at Liam's shirt and the only thing his friend could do was hold him tightly until he couldn't breathe.

He told everything to Liam, except how Louis had tortured him. He only said he was kidnapped by Louis and he had held him captive for days. He also told him how he had fallen in love with his kidnapper.

After crying his eyes out, Liam suggested him to go into therapy. Harry declined at first because he was 'never' going to stop loving Louis, but Liam asked him to at least try so he could forget the trauma of kidnapping.

So he went to therapy for a month. The therapist, Dr. Diana was very caring and understanding. That was also the reason he could finish the therapy faster.

After a month, Harry could go to work again. Because of Liam's explanation, Harry's boss, Tom understood and have Harry worked under him again as long as he promised to work every day diligently.

So all in all, Harry managed to go through with life again. But even though his therapy has healed his trauma, there was still a hole inside his heart that could not be filled with anything.

***

Harry was working at the bar that evening when Liam came in and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Haz, you busy tonight?" He asked. 

"No. Why?"

"You know Niall, right?" 

"Uh huh?" Niall is Liam's boyfriend of two months. They met at Liam's friend's party, probably just before Louis barged into Harry's apartment.

"Well, he's having a party tonight for his friend's birthday and he invited us. So what do you say?"

"I don't know." Harry said with an uncertain voice while cleaning a glass with a rag.

"C'mon Haz, this is your chance to go out. Meet new people and such."

"But Li-" "No, I'm serious Harry. You should take this chance. I'll be there with you anyway and Niall will too."

Harry sighed. "Fine. What time?" Liam's face lit up.

"Great! Your shift ends at eight, right?" Harry nodded, "I'll pick you up then." and Liam got up and left before Harry can say anything more.

Harry gave out a long sigh. Liam always was an optimistic person and sometimes forceful(with care, of course).

Well, it's been a long time since Harry got out anyway. Maybe if he starts fresh, he could find someone who can love him like Louis. Well, maybe not like Louis. If that makes any sense.

***

"You ready, Haz?" Liam shouted from the other side of the room.

"Just give me a minute!" Harry answered. He was wearing skinny jeans(the tightest he could find), a black v-line shirt with denim shirt on top of it. He was wearing his favourite boots and his hair was styled after a long time of leaving it a mess.

After watching himself for one last time on the mirror, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and head outside the room. He was greeted by Liam on the other side of the room.

"Let's go." He said and Harry nodded, following behind him.

***

The party was wild. There are foods and drinks everywhere, the room was a bit dim and the lightings are full of wild red, black and orange colours. There's even a DJ and people were dancing and grinding with each other's partners to the song.

Harry could already felt the room vibrating with wild people and he didn't like it one bit.

Yes, he usually likes to party, but after meeting Louis he became a bit self-conscious. He wasn't feeling very well that night either.

"Harry! Harry, come meet Niall and Zayn!" Liam shouted because of the craziness in the room. Harry snapped off his thought and moved toward Liam, Niall and a 'very' hot boy.

He has black hair that was styled into a quiff. His has long eyelashes and he has cheekbones to 'die' for.

"Hi, my name's Zayn. Nice to meet you." The hot boy reached out his hand towards Harry. Harry took it.

"Harry. Likewise." He figures it was unpolite to just say that, so Harry talked again. "So, you're the birthday boy?"

Zayn laughed. "Yeah, 'm 21 today. So you're Liam's best friend huh? Niall talks about you and him all the time. But mostly Liam."

Harry returned the laugh. "Understandable, since all Liam could talk about was either sports, or Niall. But mostly Niall." He said as both of them laughed again.

Half an hour into the party, both Harry and Zayn were tipsy while Niall was already spent, making Liam had to chased after him wherever he goes(he almost jumped into the pool for Christ's sake!).

Harry was at the bar outside near the pool when Zayn called him. "Harry! Harry! I'd like you to meet my mate." He said, walking towards Harry while dragging a resisting boy.

He looks... familiar? Harry thinks.

"Zayn, you're disturbing my time! I was happily drinking myself to oblivion!" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Louis?"

The boy turned to face Harry. They meet each other in the eyes and Harry 'definitely knows' that eyes.

"Harry." Louis whispered.

And Harry bolted.

"Harry!" Louis called out and Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it you guys already know each othe- Louis!" He was cut short when Louis suddenly ran.

Louis was running after Harry inside the house, and after five minutes he managed to lost him due to the amount of people in there.

"Damn, why the hell did Zayn have to invite this many people?" He cursed while trying to get out of people's way.

Harry was running and running without knowing his way. When he found an empty room, he quickly went inside and closed the door and he gave out a long relieved sigh.

The room was dark. There was a bed, a closet and bedside table. Harry guessed it must be the guestroom.

Feeling tired because of the running and adrenalin, Harry decided to sit down on the bed. He put his face in his hands and rubbing it with his palms as tears started running down his face.

Louis was there. He couldn't believe when he finally managed to forget a little about him, fate decided to make them see each other again. The world must hate him.

He was supposed to confront Louis, ask him, no, 'demand' him an answer as to why he had left him. He was miserable because of Louis and he only wanted an explanation. But Harry was afraid. He was a coward and he ran away because he didn't want Louis to say to him that he didn't love him and admit that's why he had left.

Harry was shaking by now and the tears was running down his cheeks freely, making them wet. He was sobbing, so he didn't hear the door to the room opened. But he did hear it when it closed.

As soon as the door made a 'click' sound, Harry gasped. He expected to see Louis, yet he saw a big guy with blond hair and muscles walking towards him.

"Hey, handsome. The hell are you crying about?" The man asked. Harry's eyes went wide as he instinctively backed out towards the headboard. He somehow remembered this situation as something that happened to him not too long ago. But this time, he couldn't help but feel the fear more than last time.

Harry didn't answer him, but the man saw the fear in Harry's eyes, making him smirk. He slowly sat on the bed next to Harry and put his hand on Harry's thigh. Shocked, Harry slapped the hand off.

"My, my. Feisty are we?" And in the blink of an eye, Harry was pinned down to the bed.

"NO!" Harry screamed, but the man quickly covered his mouth with his hand while the other was pining Harry's hands above his head.

Harry struggled and screamed with muffled words, trying to get away from the man with all his strength, but his effort was futile. The man wasn't even 'trying' to hold Harry down as he was much, much stronger than Harry was. 

Harry's been struggling for awhile, and by then he was panting heavily through his nose. As soon as the man noticed Harry was tired, he opened the boy's mouth and forcefully put a rag inside it, muffling his words.

Harry was scared. He was 'so' scared. He should be less scared because he was once in a situation like this, but he can't help but feel like this situation was different.

Back then the one who was doing this was Louis. He was forceful but not harsh, and he would feel like a hypocrite if he said he didn't like at least one moment when Louis touched him.

But this. 'This' was too different. Harry felt his hands were bruising and he can't breathe. He was so scared that he thought he was having a panic attack. He had those continuously when his mom died and the last time he had it was a few weeks after his sister, Gemma's wedding. They weren't pretty.

The man then unbuckled Harry's belt, making Harry start struggling again. It was only a few seconds and the man already opened Harry's jeans and briefs, lowering them to his knees.

Harry shivered because of the cold air. He was crying and breathing heavily. The man then started touching him and he clenched his eyes shut.

This is it, Harry thought. He was going to be filled up by a random person and he was 'sure' he won't heal this time.


	9. Promise being kept

When Harry thought it was all over, he felt the weight being lifted off of him. He instinctively curled up to cover his body and try to calm himself down because he was still in a panic attack. He managed to get the rag muffling his words out of his mouth, making him coughed harshly. During his attack he could hear punching, a thud, and groaning.

He also heard a voice yell out "Get the hell out, you bastard!" before a slamming door and a clicking meaning the door has been locked. 

Harry was trembling. His face was wet, eyes clenched shut and he was sobbing.

"Oh, Harry." He heard a gentle voice say. The owner of the voice then gathers Harry up to his arms, holding him protectively. Harry instantly cling to the warm body, clawing on the clothes and whimpering. Hearing Harry's whimpers the hold on Harry just tightened.

"Louis" He whimpered.

Louis' eyes went wide. He fully understands that Harry was in a panic attack and his eyes were clenched shut all the while Louis was beating the shit out of that asshole that manhandled Harry. So how did he know it was him that saved him?

Louis was snapped out of his thought when Harry whimpered with a sob. "Louislouislouis" He chants.

Louis noticed Harry's trembling became more frantic and his eyes were still flowing out tears. 

"Shit." Harry's panic attack was becoming worse, he thought.

He moved a little so Harry could rest his face in Louis' neck. His arms were around Harry. His hand was rubbing his back gently while the other was massaging the curly haired boy's scalp.

"Ssh, Harry." He whispered soothingly.

"Louis." Harry whimpered pathetically.

"You're okay Harry, you're okay. That man can't touch you any more." Harry shook his head.

"Don't leave me, please." He begs while sobbing and hiccuping. Louis almost cried then and there. Was Harry suffering like this because of him? He thought about how much of a hypocrite he has been. He had punched the guy that almost raped Harry when he 'already' did that to the innocent boy.

He planned on leaving Harry again when the boy fell asleep, but after hearing Harry's plead he doesn't have the heart to do so. He already saw how hurt Harry was when he ran away from Louis, and Louis will be damned if he dares to hurt Harry like that ever again.

"Lou-" 

"I won't." He said clearly and Harry tensed.

Louis placed his hand under Harry's face, tilting his head up with his fingers. He saw that Harry was still closing his eyes, tears flowing and eyebrows hinting he was still afraid.

"Open your eyes, love." Hearing that word made Harry's heart flutter. His sobbing was gone but he was still hiccuping. His breathing slowly goes back to normal as he slowly opened his eyes.

When he opened them, the first thing he saw was blue. Blue, full of love and warmth. They were so beautiful. Harry could see the colour of his eyes even in the dark with only the moon lighting them.

This is Louis. Louis is here. He's real and he was holding Harry protectively after he had ran away from him. He had saved him.

Louis looked at Harry's face. His eyes were glistened by tears. They were red like his nose currently is. His face was wet and cheeks red. His hair was a mess, but Louis couldn't help but think that Harry was still so beautiful in that state. He was the most beautiful person Louis has ever met.

Louis hugged him tightly then and there. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He said, voice wavering as his eyes started watering.

"I'm so sorry." He said again.

"Lou."

"I love you." He said in a whisper and Harry heard it clear as day. His eyes widened and Louis pulled away to look at him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I know it's crazy Haz, but you're all I could think of these past months. I dreaded every second after I left you."

Harry sniffed. "But. But why did-"

"I was scared. I knew I loved you from the start, but I was afraid you didn't. And when you said to me you loved me, I just snapped because there's no way you could love someone that fast, let alone a kidnapper." He explained, leaving Harry's eyes because of guilt.

"Lou." Harry reached out to Louis' face and made him look at him in the eyes again. "I opened myself for you. I told you about my family and about my situation. I told you when I was at my vulnerable state. I confessed to you and the only thing I wanted from the moment you kissed me gently was that I wanted you to love me."

Louis was letting his tears run freely now. Harry was opening himself again to Louis at his vulnerable state and he wasn't going to take this away from him again. 

He cradled Harry's face with his hand and Harry leaned to it as Louis' fingers brushed his tears. Louis leaned his head forward to Harry's face slowly. 

"Forgive me?" He whispered as his nose touched Harry's.

"I've forgiven you the moment you took me into your arms, Lou." And he lets Louis kiss him.

The kiss felt like home. They were sucking each other's lips gently. Louis arms were around Harry; one around his waist and the other around his shoulders, cradling his neck as he placed Harry laying on the bed making him on top of the curly haired boy. Harry's hands were on Louis' broad chest, clutching at his shirt. He was cramped between Louis' body and the bed, but he doesn't mind the narrowed space one bit. He felt warmth and loved.

Louis brushed Harry's hair out of his cheeks and forehead. He kissed every part of the boy's face; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and his temples before he goes to Harry's mouth again. He licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. He pushed his tongue gently inside Harry's mouth and Harry opened them. He roamed his tongue all over the inside of Harry's mouth, tasting him and devouring him with love.

They were kissing and moaning, Harry holding tightly to Louis as he was afraid Louis would suddenly disappear. After a solid fifteen minutes of making out, Louis felt Harry was breathing heavily. He decided that oxygen was a bitch and pulled away from the boy. Yet, he didn't feel like stopping when he started kissing Harry's neck.

Harry moaned. "Lou."

"Ssh." Louis moved his mouth to the place where he knows Harry was weak the most. He's kissing up Harry's neck until he reached the skin under his back earlobe. He licked there before he starts biting, sucking and nipping a bruise, making Harry moan again with a whine this time. After creating the love bite, he kissed it with his mouth and then caressed it with his fingers, making Harry hiss.

"Mine." Louis said, and Harry looked at him in the eyes. 

"Yours." He whispered. And that's that.

Louis laid next to Harry before he gathered the tired boy in his arms again. His head was on Louis' chest and his arm were on Louis' stomach, while the brown haired boy's arm was around Harry's neck and his other hand was on Harry's hand.

"I love you, Louis." Harry said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you too, Harry." Louis said as he tightened his hold on Harry.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise."

Harry saw blurry outlines before he fell asleep. He turned out having the best sleep he's had after a long time. The best part was when he woke up feeling warm, comfortable and happy as Louis kept his promise this time.


	10. Wanted to be loved

To say Liam disliked, no 'hated' Louis was an understatement. 

The next morning when Harry wakes up, he was relieved to still be in Louis' arms, but he was stumped when Liam came barging in and pulled him away from his new lover.

"Who the hell are you? What have you done to Harry?!" Liam shouted while pulling Harry behind him protectively.

Louis stood from the bed in shock. "Mate, I should be asking you that-." He was about to say something else when Niall and Zayn came frantically into the room.

"Liam, wait!" Niall said.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked.

"When we woke up this morning, I didn't see Harry anywhere." Liam growled as he turned to Harry. "What were you thinking, Harry?"

"Li, you're the one who told me to meet new people." Harry weakly protested.

"Yeah, Haz. But I didn't tell you to get shagged by the person you only just met. Did you forget what happened a few months ago?" 

Harry lowered his gaze. "No." He whispered.

It was silent for a few seconds until Niall spoke up. "But Liam, this is Louis we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt Harry." Louis tensed at the statement of 'wouldn't hurt'. 

Liam's eyes widened as he take a look at 'Louis'. "Louis?" He whispered before he shouted in disbelief. "You're Louis?!" 

Louis took a moment before nodding. Not even a second after Louis nodded, Liam stepped to him and punched him square in the face.

"Liam!" Harry screamed as he tried to stop his best friend from hurting his lover more by pulling at his arm. Liam pushed Harry away and Niall caught him before he fell. Zayn doesn't understand the situation but couldn't let his best friend get even more hurt by his best friend's boyfriend. So he instantly grabbed Liam. Seeing as Zayn is much stronger than Harry, he managed to pull Liam away.

But that only made Liam even more angry. His adrenalin got the best of him as he knocked Zayn off and launched himself at Louis.

"NO!" Harry thought he had never move so fast when he launched to the bed to put his arms protectively around Louis, intending to take the blow from Liam. He snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but after a few seconds it didn't come.

When he opened his eyes slowly, he was shocked to see Liam's sad face. "Li." He said while still clutching Louis protectively.

"Why, Haz?"

"Liam, I-"

"He hurt you. He kidnapped you, made you fall in love with him and the he 'left' you! He played with your feelings!"

Harry was about to say something else when Louis suddenly speaks up. "I 'did not' play with his feelings." Which made Liam glared at him.

"I admit, I did kidnap him and then left him but I never played with his feelings."

Liam's glare got even bigger. If looks could kill. "I think you're a psycho for kidnapping people and not wanting ransom, but what reasons do you have for leaving Harry? It's crazy he was hurt more because you left him, not because of the trauma you gave him."

Louis sighed before looking at Liam straight in the eyes. "I left him because I thought Harry was only having feelings for me because of Stockholm Syndrome. I was afraid he didn't love me back, but for the past months, never have I ever had a day where I don't think of him."

Hearing Louis' explanation made Liam angry but relieved at the same time. He was usually a very understanding person but if somebody hurt his precious people, he won't ever forgive them. He was angry at Louis for even taking Harry in the first place, but he was also relieved that maybe, 'maybe' Harry doesn't have to hurt anymore.

After giving Louis a glare one more time, he turned to Harry. "Do you love him?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Yes."

Liam gave out a long sigh as he rubbed his face. "Okay." He said shortly before going out of the room without another word.

***

After Liam left them, Niall made sure to follow so his boyfriend doesn't do anything stupid. Zayn also left but soon came back baring the first-aid kit. After giving the first-aid kit to Harry he left again, though. Harry and Louis were sitting on the bed as Harry tended Louis' wound. The two sat in silence.

It took ten minutes for Harry to finish tending Louis' wound. Louis was looking at his hands on his lap, not knowing what to say to Harry. He was shocked when a tear lands on one of them, making him face Harry. His eyes went wide. His heart felt like it was ripped up when he saw Harry staring back at him with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Harry, Haz, love... why are you crying?" He asked with a soft and caring voice while brushing Harry's tears with his fingers. Harry leaned to the touch as he grabbed Louis' hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Lou. You got hurt and it's all my fault." He sobbed.

Louis felt like hitting Harry because if anything, Louis deserved that. He deserved 'much' more than a punch actually. "Harry, no. It's not your fault."

Harry whined. "Yes, it is-"

"No, you listen to me." Louis said sternly while grabbing Harry's face with his hands to look at him. And Harry snapped his mouth shut. "This is in no way your fault, okay? I don't blame Liam for punching me, and I definitely don't blame you. Liam's protective of you and I can understand that. I was surprised he only hit me; if it were Niall or Zayn in your situation, 'I' would definitely kill the person who broke them."

Harry only sniffled while putting his head on Louis' shoulder, hiding his face in Louis' neck. Louis automatically put his arms around Harry while Harry became more and more relax in Louis' arms. They were cuddling in silence. Louis' cheek stings, but Harry's presence made it better for him.

"Haz?"

"Hmm" Louis noticed Harry's voice was raspy, probably because of crying and screaming from yesterday and today put together.

"I wanna tell you something. Will you listen?"

Harry pulled away to look at Louis' face. Louis' arms were still around him. "Always, Lou."

Louis sighed before he started. "I, I came out to my parents when I was seventeen. My father, being the homophobic ass he was, disowned me while my mother hasn't got any say in it." Harry gasped.

"Lou-"

"Ssh, listen." Louis sternly said and Harry nodded reluctantly. "It was hard, seeing I didn't want to leave my mum and sisters, but my dad quickly kicked me out of the house. Good thing I had my savings, so I was able to pay rent for my new flat. And also thanks to my best friends, Zayn and Niall, I managed to get a job. I was glad to have them. I love them to bits and they love me also, but-"

"It's not the same love as your family... right?" Harry cut him off gently. Louis gave a sad smile and nodded. He took a breath before he starts again.

"I wanted to feel a love from a family, as well as the love of a soulmate. I have boyfriends since then, but I just don't feel it you know? The love..." Harry nodded for him to go on.

Louis gave Harry a slight smile. "Did you know we already met before... before all of this happened?" And Harry raised an eyebrow. He tried to remember what time Louis had meant but he just couldn't, so he shook his head.

"Of course you don't." Louis raised his hand to comb Harry's hair out of his hair. "Back then you were so drunk and you bumped into me. It was at a party, I dunno whose though. I caught you before you fell face first to the floor and I managed to look at your innocent smiley face for a second before Liam, I think, came to apologize to me and take you home. I think both me and Liam were slightly tipsy because we couldn't remember each other's faces. But I did remember yours though." Louis winked with a hint of flirt, making Harry blush.

He noticed Louis became serious when Louis took a long breath and his face was serious. "Harry, I have Possessive Personality Disorder."

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You mean, like, want to have someone or something to yourself?" Harry asked and he received the answer when Louis nodded.

"Yeah. I think the moment I met you, my mind instantly wanted you. Ever since then I've been searching for you and when I finally found you, I sometimes stalk you." Louis said in a low voice.

"Oh. So that's why I got those uneasy feeling of being watched before you kidnapped me? It was you?" Louis nodded shamefully.

"'Guess I've been wanting you for so long, my body just snapped and decided to take you. I'm so sorry Harry, I am a sick fuck and I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore." Louis bowed his head in shame.

"Louis." Harry cradled Louis' face with his hands, lifting it up so he can look at him. "Louis, you are not 'a sick fuck'." He sees that Louis was crying and biting his bottom lip.

"Yes, Harry. I am sick and desperate, and because of that I raped you and hurt you. I didn't care about your feelings"

Harry shook his head. "You're not sick, Louis." He repeated. "You wanted to be loved, and your instincts told you that I can do that for you. I can love you. The moment you became gentle with me in my flat two months ago, I fell for you. Your kindness and gentle touch that day after you came barging into my life for the second time, made me think that that was the true you. I fell in love with that Louis, and I 'know' it's not because of some stupid syndrome."

"Hazza..." Louis whimpered.

"And I know that you do care about me, Lou. If you don't, then you wouldn't have saved me from that man, did you?" Harry smiled gently.

Tears were flowing out of Harry's and Louis' eyes now. Both of their foreheads are against each other's. Louis' arms were around Harry's waist and Harry's hands were on Louis' shoulders as both of them continues to look at each other lovingly while sniffling.

"I love you, Harry." said Louis, voice shaky. Harry smiled his angelic smile and said, "I love you too, Lou."

And that statement made Louis' body into action. He started kissing Harry lovingly and passionately as Harry kissed back. Not pulling away from each other, Louis gently pushed Harry to lay on the bed. He was straddling Harry, hands cradling his neck while Harry's arms around his waist. He grind down to the curly haired boy, making both of their moans came out off the kiss. Both of them quickly stripped each other's clothes off and went back to kissing.

That day Louis made love to Harry. He kissed Harry all over his body, creating love bites all over his skin, stating 'mine' to Harry as his lover replied with 'yours'. Harry felt loved.

The next hour, they go for round two and this time it was Harry who made love to Louis. He wasn't a virgin before Louis, but he had never topped before. After getting the hang of it from Louis' instruction, Harry did it perfectly and Louis felt loved.

After being spent and tired, Louis took Harry in his arms again. Both of them decided to sleep again for the next few hours tangled in each other.

Harry thought that being kidnapped by Louis was the best thing that could ever happen in his life. Louis on the other hand, once regretted kidnapping Harry. But after loving each other for a full five years now, he decided he didn't regret it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Liam's a bit violent. But if you found out your best friend was raped by someone in front of you, you would at least punch them, right? Righttt?? :/


	11. I'd marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue : Five years after Harry had met Louis. Well, kidnapped by Louis.

It's been five years and three months since Harry had met Louis. Well, kidnapped by Louis. They've been dating for more than five years now, and Harry couldn't be happier.

A lot's happened during that time: Liam decided to forgive Louis(he still didn't trust him one hundred percent, but if Harry's happy, he's happy), Zayn met a girl named Perrie and they were on an on-and-off relationship, though after a year they became permanent when Zayn gave her a promise ring. On the second year, Gemma got in touch with Harry and she apologized a hundred times for leaving Harry. She wanted him to be her child's godfather and he accepts. He and Louis has been babysitting her child ever since.

But what shocked Harry and Louis the most was when Louis' mum, Jay contacted him. She begged for Louis' forgiveness as she had had enough of Louis' father's behaviour, so she divorced him. Jay said she loved Louis very much and decided to support him on his every decision.

Louis was a bit disappointed that she didn't divorce her ex-husband sooner, but he's still happy to get the chance of having his mom and sisters back. That night when Louis received the call from Jay after he had forgiven her, she wanted Louis to come home and Louis bawled his eyes of because of happiness as Harry held him all night.

Her house wasn't very far from his and Harry's flat, so they went to see the Tomlinson family(minus ex-dad) the next day. Harry was nervous because this is the first time he had to meet his boyfriend's parent but Louis managed to calm him down at the last minute, saying he would do great and his family will love him.

Louis turned out to be right when Jay's immediate reaction was to hug him and welcoming him to the family. His sisters also loved him. Daisy and Phoebe adored him as he adored them also. Louis thinks Lottie and Fizzy has a crush on him now after seeing his sisters' flushing faces around his boyfriend.

When he saw his family's smiling faces and how they had loved Harry, he thought life was good. Great, even.

 

***

Three weeks to their fifth year anniversary of them being together, Liam and Niall got married. Harry and Louis were officially best men for each of them. Zayn also came with his pregnant wife, Perrie and they had a very good time.

Three weeks later, Harry and Louis have just had the most amazing sex they've ever had after having the most romantic dinner at Rosso's.

The next morning, the have shower together, Louis washing Harry's hair as Harry gave him a blowjob as thanks. They're currently having breakfast that Harry had made: pancakes with strawberry syrup.

"I can't believe Liam and Niall had gotten married just three weeks ago." Harry said after swallowing his piece of pancake.

"Yeah. And I can't believe Zayn's gonna have a kid." Louis commented.

Harry smiled lovingly at him. "You're probably gonna be a godfather, Lou."

Louis shrugged. "I just hope I can do it right." 

"At least you already have experience with Daniel. I didn't have any when Gemma wanted me to become his godfather." Harry said, pouting.

"You did great babe." Louis said while kissing Harry's pouty lips.

Harry 'mmm'd' "I wonder when I'll be getting my turn?"

"What? A baby?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, that too. But I meant marriage. Who would marry me?" He asked teasingly.

"I'd marry you, Harry." Louis said. Harry smiled and turned to look at his face, expecting to see a smirk full of teasing. He did see a smirk but it was different than what he had anticipated. He couldn't help but thought that the smirk was so different from the smirk that he saw on Louis' face the first time he met him.

Back then the smirk was cold and full of lust. Now, the smirk was full of warmth, seriousness and most of all, love.

"I'm gonna marry you someday Haz." Louis said as he took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. Harry's smile gets bigger as he leaned in and kissed Louis on the mouth lovingly.

Harry couldn't believe he already spent more than five years with his lover. It all felt like a blur really, but he just loved every moment spent with Louis.

And even if he could go back in time and change his life, he won't. He wouldn't have it any other way.

END.<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd... That's it!! Thanks for reading this 'til the end, dear readers. Sorry for the bad grammars and I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks agaiinn :DD


End file.
